mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlotte Evans
:"" : ' ((OOC Reminder!: All the following information may not be used in character, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated within any Roleplay environment. Any rumors about Scarlotte may be used freely and shared.)) 'Biography' 'Early Life' On October 19th, 2006 Scarlotte Mia Evans was born to Miranda and William Evans. The Evans already had a daughter, blonde haired and blue eyed and spoiled rotten. And Melissa didn't want another sister, She didn't want to share her toys or have the spotlight taken from her. Luckily for Melissa, once William saw Scarlotte's dark raven hair, he immediately dismissed her as his child. For the next fifteen years, William completely ignored Scarlotte. If he passed her in the halls, he would pretend he didn't see her, she wasn't allowed to eat with them at family dinner times and when they had company over- Scarlotte was to stay in her room. Scarlotte didn't really mind. She hated William! He was old and crass and a horrible person! Of course they lived off his money so she supposed she had to be thankful for that. Many days she suspected her mother only stayed with him because of his money. She never really fit in with the family either. She was the black sheep among her blonde haired, blue eyed beauty Queen family. And strange things aways seemed to happen to her. Especially when Melissa was around! Melissa liked to tease Scarlotte, say things like she was adopted, or ugly, or her favorite: "a freak" One night, after Melissa was just informed that Scarlotte would be joining her for her daily piano lessons, Melissa threw a fit. Of course it was only done because the teacher had seen Scarlotte hiding in a doorway, driven by the sound of music. When the teacher questioned about her, her mother just said she was afraid of strangers. But the teacher pressed on, asking more and more questions and eventually Scarlotte was able to join Melissa for lessons. Late that night, Melissa crept into Scarlottes room and with a blunt pair of scissors, she cut off all of Scarlotte's hair in her sleep. When she met her at the piano in the parlor that evening, Melissa's smirk fell right off her face- Scarlottes hair was its normal shiny self. And she had no idea what her sister had attempted to do! From three to five pm every day, Scarlotte was the happiest she could be, for this was her piano time. She seemed to be a natural at it, being able to play songs just by listening and even writing her own inspiring melodies although they often had a dark undertone to them. When the teacher advised Miranda Evans to take Scarlotte to competitions, she aways tried to get Melissa a spot instead. But no matter how hard Melissa tried, she just had short stubby fingers and wasn't that good! This of course, usually ended the lessons in a jealous outburst from Melissa. Scarlotte usually ended up getting yelled at, and she responded by things she couldn't control. Whether it was lights flickering or strings on the piano breaking something strange always happened- something unexplainable! Scarlotte loved the playing the piano, it was her one true passion. There was only one thing she loved more then that- her little sister Misty. Misty also had blonde hair and blue eyes but she and Scarlotte had a special sort of bond. Perhaps it was because Melissa was mean to her too, or maybe because they treated each other with respect but once Misty was born, when Scarlotte was 7- they've been inseparable. On Scarlotte's tenth birthday, a letter addressed in green ink slipped through the mail slot with the rest of the mail. It was for Scarlotte and it was her acceptance to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardy. William was all too glad to send Scarlotte away- and Miranda finally took her daughter aside to talk to her. She had confirmed what Scarlotte had suspected all along- William was not her biological father. But Miranda wasn't sure who Scarlotte's father was and Scarlotte was too young at the time to understand. It hurt her of course, but she was so glad to just get away and maybe find somewhere she belonged! At Platform 9 and 3/4 Misty ended up throwing a temper tantrum when Scarlotte boarded the train and it hurt so bad to leave her. But Scarlotte made a promise to write to her every day. She wrote to her about the feasts and how she got sorted into slytherin and how it was supposed to be a house filled with evil witches and wizards, but Scarlotte promised Misty she was going to be a good witch! 'Education at Hogwarts' 'First Year''' (2018-2019) 'Second Year' (2019-2020) 'Third Year' (2020-2021) 'Fourth Year' (2021-2022) 'Fifth Year' (2022-2023) 'Physical Appearance' 'Personality and Traits' 'Magical Abilities and Skills' 'Hobbies, Interests & Instruments 'Possessions' 'Relationships' Family Parents Miranda Evans William Evans Friends Janus Amelius Emrys Amadioha Sunshine Collision Kyrenic Yves Voltaire 'Gossip and Rumors''' ((You are permitted to use all of the following information within your roleplay should you choose))